


Meet Your New Partner

by Pepperony2012



Series: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Marvel, Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Partnership, Pepperony - Freeform, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperony2012/pseuds/Pepperony2012
Summary: Officer Potts gets a new partner at the Malibu CA. Police Station, but she soon finds out he's not easy to work with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Test Run] I'm just testing out a AU story I felt would be fun to do. Instead of the usual Iron Man stuff (though I may still use somethings) Pepper and Tony are paired up as Police Officers. Tony does not have Stark Industries and they are just meeting.  
> (Side note) I personally have no real experience as a Police Officer and this is not in any means meant to give faults info about being a Officer. I respect them.
> 
> Feedback and suggestions are always welcomed!  
> Enjoy.

It was early in the morning at the Malibu, California Police Station. Virginia Potts had been on the job for four years now. The redhead was in full uniform ready to go back out and do her routine patrol as soon as she signs in. But that was about to be changed as Virginia came in to the familiar Police Head Quarters there was a lot of chatter around a empty desk space near hers. Her ocean blue eyes narrow slightly as she moves quickly to see what is going on.

"What exactly is going on here?" A few other officers of the department look over at Virginia but soon move away for her to see a unfamiliar man sitting on the desk chatting up another officer and laughing. He's barely dressed in his uniform as he looks over at Virginia and gives her a warm smile. Of course she doesn't know what to make of this yet. So she decided to investigate as the man watches her make her way over to him.  
"Look I don't know who you are but I don't think you should-" The man raised a hand catching Virginia off guard as he placed it firmly on her shoulder. But before he could say anything to her the two of them were called on by their leader. "Officer Potts, Officer Stark! My officer now." Virginia glanced over and gave a nod while the other officer still has his hand on her shoulder. Virginia glares slightly at the man before brushing his hand off her shoulder, heading to her leaders office. Officer Stark is quick to follow the redhead in and close the door behind him.

"Relax you two." The leader talks more calmly now that they are in the privacy of his office. Virginia sighs quietly and lets her shoulders relaxed. The man who now stands beside her from earlier seems like he was relaxed already before being told he could do so. "Potts. I want you to meet your new partner." Virginia's eyes widen slightly before looking over at the man who is now starring at her once again. A small smile is playing on his lips before extending a hand towards her. Virginia stares at it, like as if unsure what to do but it's more of the case of being put on the spot and surprising news. "What?" She doesn't shake his hand she just narrows her eyes at him and then at her leader. "I told you I didn't-" The leader cuts Virginia off there. "Didn't want a new partner. I know. But it's protocol. Especially when out there on patrol." Virginia seem to forget the man(Tony) was even in the same room as her now as she continues to fight the idea of having a new partner. He looks slightly amused at how much fight she has in her. But he knows he won't be dismissed unless he really screws up here.

"Office Anthony Stark." Tony shook his head and snapped out of his own thoughts as the leader called out his name. "Hey, hi. Yes?" He manages to say so that it doesn't appear to either of them that he wasn't paying attention to every word said so far by Virginia and the Lead Officer. "Officer Stark here was transferred from the New York Police Department. In need of a new change, but still a good challenge on the job." Tony stays quite but his eyes glance over to Virginia to try to read her. Right now she's still looking pissed off about this whole idea of him being her new partner. Tony recalls the warning he was given about Officer Potts. That she would need time to warm up to him, hopefully that time isn't very long because of the work they will be doing together.

After a talk between the three of them and firm handshakes given all around Virginia left the Lead Officers office. Tony had his hands behind his back as he slowly made his way back to the desk he was sitting on but this time takes the empty seat that's there. Virginia focuses on her work and Tony just watches her for a moment as he tries to think of something to say. Which he does eventually.  
"Hey?" He leans in and looks across his desk at her. Virginia slowly looks up at him with a raised brow. "What?" Tony smirks a little at her which causes her to sigh sharply. "Now, hear me out. I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier today..." Tony starts off before extending a hand to her over the desk. "I'm Tony Stark, I've been in the Police Force for about five years now. And as you know I got transferred here from New York." Virginia took a deep breath and eventually took his hand into hers shaking it a bit more gently this time. "I'm Virginia Potts, I've been working here for four years now." After letting go of his hand Virginia got up and passed a few papers off to another lady before grabbing a pair of keys for one of the Police cars.  
"You should probably go get the rest of your uniform on Officer Stark. We have patrol now." Tony looked up and stood up quickly with a nod. "I'll be right with you." So far so good Tony is thinking to himself that maybe he has gotten past Virginia's barrier that was spoken of already. 

Meanwhile Virginia was sitting outside in the parking lot in the Police car waiting on her new partner, hoping things will go smoothly. She spots him in a jog coming towards the obvious car that she's in, opening the front passenger side door he slips in easily and buckles up.  
"Where to first?" Virginia doesn't say anything and keeps focused on the road as she pulls out of the parking lot. "Patrol in the car. If necessary we will go by foot too. Hopefully things are quiet in town today. You still have to learn the new routs and more around here." Tony stares forward at the road too and gives a nod as he listens to the plan. "Easy enough." Tony smirks which earned a unsure look from Virginia as she looked over at him briefly. "We'll see." She mutters beneath her breath. Their vehicle slows down a bit more as they get into the city. Tony takes up the job of spotting and calling out anything out of the ordinary on the streets.

They day seems to be long and dragging. The two of them stop for their lunch break, Tony picks up the tab at the diner though Virginia kept trying to pay for herself she eventually gave up and let Tony do what he wanted, thanking him for the lunch as they stepped out and back into the car.  
The afternoon into the evening seems to be about the same. Only a few break up situations to be dealt with which Tony was able to take care of while Virginia watched him carefully. She seems on edge during their time on the job. Tony picked up on this but he felt now was not the time to ask her about that as their shift was ending for the night.

"Any plans for tonight?" Tony asked calmly as Virginia pulled into the parking lot at the HQ. She shuts the car down and looks at him wondering if he's serious about that question. He bows his head a bit and raises both brows at her, curious what her answer will be. Virginia actually smiles a little and shakes her head as she gets out. Tony follows up beside her. "Come on Potts." She sighs a little. "Nope, no plans." She finally answers him. He frowns slightly at her. "I find that hard to believe." This cause her to laugh a little. "Well believe it, Stark." Tony stopped and gave a half smile while he watched Virginia go inside, he felt he was starting to connect with her. After a moment she comes back out at the steps and called out to him. "Stark? You coming in? We're off duty now." Tony shook his head a bit. "Yeah." And went in as well feeling determined to become Virginia's friend and the best partner she's ever had.


End file.
